


Prompt Fills

by surrenderdammit



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: Me and my friend were sort of drunkenly prompting each other on skype and this is the place I'm posting it. Ended up doing two fills before we moved on to less complicated things.CH1: Harry/Eggsy: Finally Eggsy gets the chance to take care of Harry.CH2: Mike/Harvey: Mike's a romantic and act accordingly, but plot twist! Harvey is too, color Mike surprised.





	1. Kingsman: Harry/Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> Sssssh, I'm drinking coca cola mixed with vodka, I'm not a genius right now. Gonna come back to this shit later and regret everything. For now, just go with it.

It’s not as if it doesn’t happen quite often. Eggsy hadn’t known Harry for long before the bastard got himself blown up and poisoned with some weirdo concoction, ending up in a coma for what felt like forever. Not to mention being forced to watch the man be basically mind-controlled into killing a whole church full of people, only to be shot in the head and left for dead, all on a live feed on a souped up fucking laptop in the home of a stuffed dog and pinned bugs. 

So yeah, no, Eggsy wasn’t a stranger to watching Harry Hart getting hurt. He was, however, quite new to being the one who got to  _ be there  _ as he recovered. This didn’t mean that Harry hadn’t fucking blasted past the bad guys of the week to get to a bleeding Eggsy, then stone-faced any agents or nurses trying to separate him from Eggsy’s side afterwards. Yeah, Eggsy was quite used to Harry the uncompromising and pissy fucking nursemaid. He wanted to throttle him as much as he wanted to melt into those chastising but gentle hands. But the reverse? He might savour the rare opportunity, but it didn’t make him hate the sight of a wounded Harry less. The only saving grace was that on those rare occasions, Eggsy didn’t have to leave. He got to stay. He could fluff Harry’s fucking pillow if he wanted, he could order him crappy takeaway and make him watch black-and-white movies the old fuck assumed Eggsy had never heard of (it was one of the things Eggsy delighted in surprising him with, those odd pieces of “culture” or whatever-the-fuck enjoying a good piece of film dated past 1970 was called). This made it a treat whenever he got to wear Harry (and Merlin, who was Harry’s version of a bolt-lock) down, enough to slip past all those defences and be allowed to show Harry just how much he fucking  _ cared. _

“Come off it bruv, it’s not like you’re not getting the five star treatment here,” Eggsy grumbled on one such occasion. Harry glared from where he laid tucked in with a thick woolly blanket on the couch, facing a state of the art TV, with  _ I Love Lucy  _ on. Eggsy had his feet in his lap, gently massaging, and there were empty boxes of Chinese on the table. 

“Fuck off, and stop treating me like an infant,” Harry snapped, which was pretty on par. Eggsy had learned the hard way that a Harry in pain was a fucking  _ snippy as shit  _ Harry. 

“More like a high maintenance trophy wife,” Eggsy couldn’t help but mutter in reply. The kick to his balls was a total overreaction. “FFFFFFUUUUUUCK. ‘ARRY!!”

Harry grumbled, and tucked his face into his blanket. Eggsy glared.  _ Fucking ungrateful old geezer, that.  _


	2. Suits: Mike/Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EclecticRegard: "Mike is a total sap for romantics but Harvey never really seemed to be the type to be into it. So when they finally start this dance around each other like "we know we like each other but WHO'S MAKING THE FIRST MOVE" Mike is at a total loss for how to seduce Harvey but tries anyways. Turns out, Harvey is just as big a romantic sap as Mike is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the typos are painful, I'm sure. Also, this is completely unedited. Sorry.

Mike usually had an idea how to approach the person he was considering to date, thinking himself quite skilled in reading them already. This was before Harvey Specter. Mike had always had his memory, had always been too smart for those around him, had never really met anyone to challenge him or, to be honest, sought them out (he was, perhaps, a bit lazy in that area...back  _ then _ ). So perhaps, since Harvey was one of the first to truly  _ challenge  _ Mike’s mind and his supposed genius, it shouldn’t have surprised him that the man would make him question his ability to read people as well. Ah, yeah, well about a day or so into the new job that Harvey got him, and Mike had learned that lesson. Hard. 

Fast forward a bit and Mike was all too aware of his own failings, having somehow turned into someone who wasn’t afraid to admit his faults anymore and to actually confront his problems instead of running away from them (or ignoring them and feeling sorry for himself). Perhaps this should’ve made him more confident in dealing with the feelings he had developed for his boss, mentor and friend over the years, but instead it had only made him obsess over the fact that Mike could be  _ wrong. _ Mike could read situations, could read  _ people,  _ wrong. And sure, in a courtroom, he could talk the judge into giving him a few extra hours to get his shit together, but with Harvey...with Harvey, one wrong move could wreck the friendship that had survived too much already. Could he honestly add this to it as well, and expect it to survive? HIs guts told him yes, but his hyperactive brain kept coming up with every possible worst-case scenario it could think of...which were many and varied.

When he allowed himself to think about going through with this whole “confronting the beast” thing, he thought of candle-lit dinners and holding hands, whispering softly between them and kissing a smoothly shaven cheek. A sincere confession, a chaste kiss goodnight, a promise that their friendship meant so much to him he wouldn’t mind either way. But yeah, who was he kidding? Harvey Specter, a self-proclaimed fuck-’em-and-leave-’em guy (even though Mike  _ knew  _ there was more to it than that). Why would he want that from Mike? Mike, who could perhaps be an adopted little brother, or partner-in-crime. They were more than that, he knew, but he’d been mocked enough for his romantic inclinations by this very man to be able to trust anything but his doubts.

Which was why he was choking on the large gulp of red wine he’d taken in an act of self-defense, after having managed to somehow drag Harvey to a distinctly romantic date-esque establishment and blurting out his feels all over the fillet mignon.

“I’m actually charmed, well done Mike,” Harvey had smiled, a light blush on his cheeks after a rather forceful, I-need-to-say-it-before-I-chicken-out confession. “And no, I’m not at all opposed to us taking our friendship a step farther. In fact, I thought you’d never ask.”

“I, uh, didn’t actually think this would work,” Mike said as he blinked in shock. Because, yeah, what?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Oh just shut up and kiss me, rookie.”

That was...that was just  _ so  _ rom-com, what even…?? 

But, well, whatever. It all worked out in Mike’s favour, after all.       


End file.
